Upstead 7x10
by Sam36y
Summary: Upstead OneShot. Will she finally tell him the three magical words? Hailey is also curious about why Jay is so scared of hospitals and gets infos about his time in Afghanistan. Plays right after Hailey picked him up from the hospital in 7x10. / Jay whump


Upstead OneShot.

Will she finally tell him the three magical words? Hailey is also curious about why Jay is so scared of hospitals and gets infos about his time in Afghanistan.

Plays right after Hailey picked him up from the hospital in 7x10.

* * *

Hailey parked the car in front of Jay's apartment. While driving from the hospital to his home Hailey and Jay didn't say a word to each other. Hailey thought about how she was going to tell him that she loves him, yet she knew that he had a lot of things on his mind and she didn't want to scare him.

She put the car in park, got out and opened the door for Jay. He got out smiling at her. She took his bag and his keys. "I got it.", she said and opened the door.

"Thanks, Hailey. You know I could have done that myself.", he said while stepping into his apartment. Hailey followed him and closed the door behind her.

"You can't expect me to not help you. I'm your partner. AND you just discharged yourself from the hospital only ONE day after a big surgery near your heart! Jay!", Hailey was mad at him for leaving the hospital. She understood him, he hated it there. Who likes hospitals? But he just had a very big surgery and almost died.

"I know! Yet I still can do things on my own. Thank you for driving me home."

"That just sounded like you expect me to leave?!"

Jay sat down on his couch, wincing when he moved his shoulder a little bit in the process. "Well…", Jay didn't really know what to answer. He wanted to be alone but at the same time he didn't. Jay knew that a lot of things would be hard the next couple of days. He was already planning on where to go out for lunch and dinner everyday because cooking with one arm wasn't happening.

"Jay, I'm not leaving you here alone! I'm staying. I'm sleeping on that couch tonight!"

"What? Why?"

"You just left the hospital! You almost died yesterday! If Will finds out, he will kill you! And Dr. Marcel said that you're still at risk of infection and if you move too much that artery could reopen and what if you pop up those stitches and no one is there to help you? Jay, I'm not leaving you alone."

Jay knew she was right. It wasn't the smartest decision to leave the hospital. But he hated it there so badly. "Okay. Thank you, Hailey. Do you need anything? You can have the bed if you…"

Hailey started laughing and interrupted him "No! Jay, that is your bed and you need to rest! Not letting you sleep on that uncomfortable couch."

"It's not uncomfortable. Erin and I tested it."

"What?"

"Ah nothing.", he looked away.

"So… Can I get you some water?", she asked.

"There is beer in the fridge!", he answered. Hailey gave him a very angry look. "I mean for you.", he quickly added.

CPDCPDCPD

Later that day both were sitting on the couch watching TV. Hailey was jittery. She still only had three words on her mind. Jay next to her was in and out of sleep.

"Why do you hate hospitals so much?", she asked him.

"Why? It's a long story…", Jay answered.

"It'll be a long night if you refuse to take those pain and sleeping pills."

Jay sat up and looked at the woman next to him. She told him about her childhood, she opened up to him when she didn't want to talk about anything.

"It was in Afghanistan… I was shot in the abdomen… They put me into the field hospital but a lot of their things, like medication and anesthesia, were almost out. There were like 8 other injured soldiers with me there. The bullet… they had to remove my appendix or I would bleed to death… I needed surgery.", he looked at the ground and paused.

"You had surgery without pain medication?", she asked carefully.

Jay nodded. "It was the worst pain I've ever felt… After that I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. They didn't let me go at first but I got up and walked out and then…", Jay stopped again and closed his eyes. He remembered every bit of that day. "The day was pretty bad for a lot of us. They hadn't been able to fly in restocks on medication and two of the guys died that night. I was so sure that was the end and I'd never see Chicago again…"

"Jay.", Hailey suddenly felt terrible for asking him about this. She put her hand on his uninjured shoulder. "It's okay. You're safe now."

"Am I, though? When Angela shot me, everything was blurred but I could see your faces and I think Kim said 'Hang on there. Jay'. I thought it was finally that time… the time when Afghanistan caught up to me and finally killed me. I saw that ambulance roof and hands on me and I felt nothing. No pain. No emotions. Everything was just gone. I just had to close my eyes and let go."

"Jay, stop! Please."

"I'm sorry.", he took a deep breath. "I might take that pain pill now."

In all that Hailey didn't even notice that he was making a fist with his left hand and the arm was pressed hard against his body. He must have been in so much pain.

Hailey got up and got him the pills. "Let's get you to bed. It's late."

She helped him up and walked with him to the bedroom. "Do you need help changing?"

"Uhm…", she could see how uncomfortable Jay was in that moment. "Get me a shirt and sweatpants out of that upper drawer. I think I need help with the shirt."

Hailey got the clothes out of the drawer while Jay tried really hard to pull his pants down with one hand. He failed.

Hailey laughed "Let me help you with that.", she said and pulled his pants down. She tried to keep it professional but she knew her face must have been blood red in that moment.

She changed him into the sweatpants and took his shirt. "How do you want to do that?", she asked.

He stood there, one arm in the sling the other arm adjusting his pants and his face looked at her with a million question marks in it.

"Okay. I'll remove the sling, you hold your arm as steady as possible and then we'll remove your shirt. Just pull it up, right?", she said.

Jay nodded.

Hailey opened the buckle of the sling and pulled it down. Jay winced a couple times when she accidently moved his shoulder. With a lot of pain and weird poses the good arm was out of his shirt in no time.

"Now what?" he asked standing there half naked.

"I'll pull the shirt over your head and then you just gotta straighten your arm and I'll pull it down."

"Good.", he said and she did it.

He was finally free of his T-Shirt. Hailey got the new shirt but Jay stopped her. "Wait. I'm not doing that again. Get me a hoodie. Its simpler if I just go in with my good arm and then you zip it up."

Both laughed and agreed. For now he shouldn't change into another shirt. Hailey pulled out a black hoodie and helped Jay dress. There weren't many choices she had, in his drawer there were like six different black hoodies and that was it.

While zipping the hoodie up she looked at the big bandage on the left side of his chest. It covered everything up perfectly. She only saw the good pinkish flesh. Nothing looked infected or bleeding.

"Hailey, please.", Jay said and moved her hand that was holding the zipper up so the hoodie covered the chest.

"Sorry. I just want to make sure you're good.", she said and stepped away from him. She got around the bed and propped up his pillows. He carefully laid back.

"If you need anything, I'll be in your living room.", she said and switched off the lights.

CPDCPDCPD

She didn't fully close the door behind her.

Hailey herself laid on the couch and fell asleep quickly. The last few days were rough and exhausting for her too.

The next morning, Hailey woke up to noises coming from the kitchen. She got up and walked into the next room to find Jay making coffee.

"Good morning.", she said.

"Morning.", he sat down on the chair and took a big sip.

"How you feeling?", she asked and sat next to him.

"Sore."

"I get that. Did you make more coffee or just one cup?"

He nodded towards the coffee machine. There was a full pot of coffee. She poured herself some into a fresh cup and sat back down. "You want to go visit your brother today?"

"No, why?"

"Maybe he can check up on you. I'd feel safer if you let him make sure everything is good with the wound and maybe change the dressing, you know."

"Hailey, I'm fine. You don't need to call Will or drive me to him. I'm good. Besides, don't you have to get to work?"

"Na, I have a free day. I told Voight I won't let you out of my sight so, I'm staying."

"Okay. But no Will!"

Hailey just laughed.

The day went by rather fast. She cooked lunch for them and most of the time they were watching _Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina_ on _Netflix_. Hailey decided to let the topic of the fear of hospitals slide and she tried to only talk about good things with him.

After lunch Voight and Atwater quickly came by to say hello and check on Jay. They had to leave again because they were in the middle of a case.

In the late afternoon, Jay started feeling sleepy and decided to head to bed since the living room and couch was kind of occupied.

CPDCPDCPD

A while later she decided to check on Jay because she thought she heard something coming from the bedroom. She carefully opened the door. "Jay?"

He was laying in the bed, everything looked normal. "Jay?", she asked again and stepped next to him. As she was closer she saw something on his hoodie. It looked darker than black on one spot - the spot right over the wound. "JAY!", she tried to wake him up and at the same time pulled her phone out and dialed Will's number.

"Will! Jay is unconscious! I think he reopened his stitches!", she yelled into the phone as soon as Will answered.

"Where are you, Hailey?", he asked.

"In his bedroom!"

"I'll be right there!", he hung up.

Not five minutes later Will banged on the front door. "IT'S OPEN!", Hailey yelled from the bedroom. She was sitting over Jay, doing chest compressions and tried to stop the bleeding with a big towel.

"Help him!", Hailey said. She was crying.

Will quickly attached a little clip on Jay's finger. He looked at it and said "You can stop, Hailey. He is good on that side! The clip is like a mini vital scanner."

Hailey stopped the CPR and got off the bed. Will gave Jay some injections and started removing the towel and hoodie. "His stitches reopened. He must have passed out from the pain. It's all good, Hailey. I'm gonna stitch him back up and he should be fine.", Will reassured Hailey and pulled a suturing kit out of his bag.

Hailey wanted to watch what Will was doing to Jay but somehow she was too squeamish and couldn't look. The only thing she saw was blood.

CPDCPDCPD

Only a few minutes later Will met Hailey in the living room.

"He'll be alright. Maybe you guys should change the sheets.", Will joked and sat next to Hailey.

"Is he awake again?", she asked.

"I gave him something. He might sleep through the night. I'll definitely come back tomorrow morning and check on him."

"Hey Will… Did Jay ever talk about his time in Afghanistan?", she asked.

"Uhm not really… It is something he hates talking about. If you want to know about that time, you gotta let him feel comfortable and not push him. I just know he went through a lot back then."

"Do you know about his appendix?"

"Yeah…"

"He told me last night. I asked him why he is so scared of hospitals."

"I never heard the story from him, I just read some of the things in his medical file."

"In his file? I thought that happened in the war zone."

"Yes but after that horrible surgery the wound got infected because he went back out there way too soon. He passed out right when the plane came to bring new medical equipment. They decided to bring him and two others back to the mainland and get them to a proper hospital for treatment. Jay was there for weeks. Alone. I understand that he hates hospitals. Going through all that, I'd probably hate it too."

"Do you think he should be home right now?"

"No. He should be in his ICU room, under full 24h observation. But I know my brother. When I heard he discharged himself I just wanted to get him back there but it's a patient's right to go home when they want to. We tell patients that they'll die in the next days and they still want to leave the hospital. It's their right. It's okay.", Will said.

"Thank you, Will."

"It's my job. And my brother. If you need anything, just call me." Will smiled and left.

CPDCPDCPD

The next morning, Hailey walked into Jay's room. He was just waking up.

"Good morning."

"Arg.. What happened?", he asked and put his hand onto his forehead. "I feel hungover."

"Will stitched you back up. He also gave you some medicine. You slept about 18 hours."

Jay looked around and saw that his bedsheets were blood stained. "I popped my stitches?"

"Yeah. I was really worried. But Will said you'll be fine."

"Thanks!"

"Just stay in bed. I can bring you breakfast if you want."

Jay just nodded.

Hailey sat next to Jay. After breakfast they just sat in bed and talked.

"Hailey, I've been meaning to ask you something.", he said.

"Yes? What?", she smiled at him.

"When you picked me up from the hospital… You wanted to say something. I can't get that moment out of my head. What was it? Is it something serious?"

"No, Jay. Everything is alright. I… I wanted to tell you… Well it wasn't the right time so I didn't say it."

"Tell me now. I'm all yours now, I won't try to answer a phone call from Angela or her son, okay?", he joked.

"Sure.", she laughed. "So… While you were in surgery I realized something… I…" Hailey started but Jay interrupted her: "I love you, Hailey!"

Silence.

She smiled just planted a big kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Jay!"

Jay moved his head up so their mouths could meet.

* * *

Little authors note: I absolutely loved 7x10! I was just super dissapointed in what they did with Jay's injury... It looked like he's gonna die and yet he was discharged from the hospital by the end of the ep... Where is my whump? Well gotta write it myself. :D

Also I didn't really know what to think about Upton because I shipped Linstead but after that episode I started shipping Upstead so hard this is bad xD


End file.
